Mac and Felicia Scorpio
| status = Married |nickname = F&M | image1 = File:MacandFelicia.gif | caption1 = John J. York and Kristina Wagner as | official = Lucy Coe (second time) | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Scorpio HouseOn October 2, 2014, Maxie states that she now lives at her mom and Mac's house. Port Charles, New York | parents = Peter and Bertha Cummings (Felicia's parents) | siblings = Robert Scorpio (Mac's brother) | children = Maxie Jones (Felicia's daughter; born 1990; revised to 1986) Georgie Jones (Felicia's daughter; born 1995; revised to 1989, then to 1990; died 2007) | grandchildren = Georgie Spinelli (Felicia's granddaughter, via Maxie; born 2013) James West (Felicia's grandson, via Maxie) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Mac Scorpio and Felicia Cummings Scorpio are popular characters and a popular couple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Mac has been portrayed by John J. York since the character's debut in 1991. Felicia was portrayed by actress Kristina Wagner, on and off, from 1984 to 2008. She later returned to GH in April 2012 and has been on ever since. Storylines Mac and Felicia met after her divorce from Frisco Jones. Dr. Ryan Chamberlain became obsessed with Felicia and started stalking her. His obsession eventually led him to kidnap her. Felicia escaped Ryan and went on the run with Mac. During their time together on the run, Mac and Felicia's friendship turned into romance. They got engaged and planned to marry. The couple made it all the way to the altar when their wedding was interrupted by Ryan. Nevertheless, Felicia was undeterred by the interruption and wanted to plan another wedding, until Frisco showed back up in town. Frisco and Felicia's daughter, Maxie, had fallen seriously ill with Kawasaki syndrome and was in need of a heart transplant. The ordeal and high emotions of this situation drove Felicia back into Frisco's arms. Eventually a heart donor for Maxie was found in her cousin, B.J. Jones. Felicia broke off her engagement to Mac and reconciled with Frisco, leaving Mac devastated. Frisco and Felicia's reunion led to the birth of a second daughter, Georgie. Eventually, Frisco left town again while Felicia was still pregnant with Georgie. Mac stepped up and supported Felicia through her pregnancy, rebuilding their friendship. For awhile, Georgie's paternity was questioned, with Mac believing she could be his, until a DNA test proved she was Frisco's daughter. Mac and Felicia remain friends for a couple years and are involved in different relationships. For awhile, they both worked as private investigators and in 1998, one of their cases forced them to pose as a married couple. Maxie and Georgie were thrilled with the ruse, and truly believed Mac and Felicia were back together. This caused the couple to take their ruse as far as a wedding, where they finally realized they loved each other and married for real. Mac and Felicia's marriage hit a strain when Felicia started to grow close to Luke Spencer. Felicia and Luke ran into some trouble with Cesar Faison and Felicia was kidnapped. Luke searched for her and ended up trapped in the same cell with her. Felicia and Luke thought they were going to die, and came close to sleeping together, but Mac burst in and saved them. Mac began having doubts about Felicia's fidelity which put a strain on their relationship. But Mac's love for Felicia made him believe that she had been faithful. Mac was willing to try and work on their marriage until Felicia ran off to help Luke search for his son, Lucky, only weeks after returning home after the kidnapping. Furious, Mac sent Maxie and Georgie to their great-grandmother's house in Texas and he also left the family home he shared with Felicia and the girls. When Felicia returned home and found everyone gone, she was equally outraged. She immediately flew down to Texas, only to find that her daughters hated her. Felicia decided to spend time on a dude ranch for a month with her family to try and repair some of the damage she caused, and eventually Mac decided to give her another chance. Despite Mac's willingness to give them another chance, Felicia could not stay away from Luke. One night Luke and Felicia slept together in a hotel room. Luke promised Felicia no one would ever know, but the truth eventually came out when Luke was accused of murdering Stefan Cassadine, and Felicia was his only alibi. Felicia was forced to admit on the witness stand that she slept with Luke that night. Mac was heartbroken and outraged. Luke went free, but Mac and Felicia's marriage was over. Mac and Felicia divorced in 2001 despite lingering feelings that still remained between them. They both tried to move on and put their feelings for each other in the past. When Felicia's grandmother fell ill and needed round-the-clock care, she left her girls in Mac's care and relocated to Texas. A year later, Felicia returned to town and moved in with Mac and the girls. After staying in town for another year, Felicia left town again to tend to her grandmother and reconnect with Frisco. Maxie and Georgie stayed behind in Mac's care. Felicia returned to town in 2008 after Georgie was killed by the Text Message Killer. She stayed in town long enough to help the police find Georgie's killer, before she was called away by Frisco. She returned again in 2012 to support Maxie who was in some legal trouble. While in town, she also began reconnecting with Mac. She apologized to Mac for running off and leaving him to raise her daughters, admitting that missing out on their lives was her greatest regret. Mac forgives and comforts her. After Maxie was cleared of the charges against her, Mac and Felicia celebrated together and grew closer. Felicia realized she had feelings for Mac again and wondered if he felt the same. Her question was answered after he kissed her and they began dating again. Just as Mac and Felicia were reconnecting romantically, Frisco arrived back in town. Frisco made it known that he wanted Felicia back. He tried everything he could to win her back, leaving Mac insecure. Ultimately, Felicia made a choice and chose Mac. Heartbroken, Frisco left town and Mac and Felicia got engaged. Felicia proposed the marriage to which Mac happily accepted. Months later, Mac and Felicia were married at The Floating Rib. During their wedding reception, Maxie went into labor and gave birth to a healthy grandchild, Georgie Spinelli. Mac and Felicia support each other as a married couple through the ups and downs in their own lives as well as Maxie's. Wedding Videos Mac and Felicia were first married in a traditional church ceremony in 1998. After being divorced, they were remarried at The Floating Rib on August 16, 2013. Photo gallery FeliciaMac.jpg|Mac and Felicia Macfeliciamaxiegeorgie.jpg|Mac and Felicia with Maxie and Georgie Georgie felicia maxie mac.jpg|Mac and Felicia with daughters feliciamac.jpg felmac.jpg felmac2.jpg felmaclucykevin.jpg|Felicia and Mac with Lucy and Kevin mac-felicia.jpg mac-feliciawed.jpg|Mac and Felicia wed Scorpiosbaldwinsxmas.jpg| The Scorpios and Baldwins MacFeliciaRobin.jpg|Mac and Felicia with Robin MacFelicia.png Fmac.png|Nurse's Ball with Mr. Marbles Felica mac .png|Nurse's Ball RobinMacReunion1.png|Mac reunites with Robin Mac_and_Felicia_1.png Mac Nurse Ball.png|Mac and Felicia at the Nurses' Ball macandfelicia.jpg mac-and-felicia-are-engaged.jpg|Engagement Macfmsinging.png|Mac, Maxie, and Felicia sing karaoke MacFeliciaWedding.png|Mac and Felicia's wedding mac-and-felicias-wedding.jpg|Mac and Felicia wed again MacFelicia82213waitfornews.png|Mac and Felicia wait for news on Maxie felicia-mac.jpg MacFeliciaEmma.png|Mac and Felicia with Emma MacFeliciagunshot.png|Felicia along with Lucy and Nathan tend to Mac MacFeliciaitsPeter.png|Felicia realizes that Peter Harrell is involved the kidnapping Election.jpg|Mac and Felicia at the election References Category:General Hospital couples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Scorpio family